This disclosure relates to a semiconductor chip bonding apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip bonding apparatus, which is capable of mounting semiconductor chips on wiring substrates.
Integrated circuits formed in semiconductor chips have been more miniaturized. In addition, as electronic products or communication industry products have become smaller, denser, multifunctional and faster, a space for mounting semiconductor chips on a wiring substrate is reduced.
Therefore, a technology for mounting semiconductor chips on a wiring substrate is becoming important. There is a need for a semiconductor chip bonding apparatus that is capable of accurately mounting semiconductor chips to wiring substrates and improving the mounting quality thereof.